Sherlock and The Sister
by Cumbercollective201
Summary: A new girl is introduced to Sherlock and John as Lestrade's new assistant, Sherlock has suspicions about her while John becomes confused as he sees a side of Sherlock he didnt think was possible. John had always thought Sherlock was 'married to his work' but Sherlock's new found relationship with this girl strays from friend to enemy to new flatmate to murderer. Just who is she?
1. Chapter 1

**SHERLOCK **

**CHAPTER ONE**

**NEW ASSISTANT**

"So?" asked John as he followed his flatmate out of the abandoned warehouse now teeming with squabbling policemen. Sherlock despised most of them and made it his duty to make sure they all knew that.

"It's always the same excuses" Sherlock complained.

"What?" said John, trying to avoid the oncoming hoards of policemen. Sherlock rolled his eyes at his friend and sighed.

"The woman in the house opposite" he said, pointing to it.

"What about her?" asked John.

"She said she 'hadn't heard a thing' but that gunshot was loud enough to be heard from at least a mile away" said Sherlock, stopping to stand next to a police car. John stopped as well and looked around. There were at least six police cars parked outside the warehouse. He had lost count of how many policemen there were. Swarming around like a plague of insects, thought Sherlock, he grinned to himself about his own insult.

"They think it was suicide" he said, looking over at Anderson with a look of disgust on his face. Anderson was surrounded by policemen, they were all engulfed in what he was telling them.

"And you don't" said John, it was a statement not a question.

"Of course I don't. The victim, a man in his late twenties, who supposedly shot himself in the head, has never touched a gun before in his life. He had no idea how to use one properly or at all, the finger prints on the gun left carelessly on the floor will tell us this" said Sherlock.

"You want me to ask how you knew that?" asked John.

"I was assuming you were going to ask me anyway" said Sherlock, his tone of voice never changed, "Newspaper"

"Newspaper?" asked John, crossing his arms.

"Yes" said Sherlock, turning to look at his friend.

"You don't read the newspaper" said John, "You said it was 'full of boring things that are useless to anyone and everyone except for gossip readers who don't usually pay attention to it anyway"

"I don't read newspapers. Often" admitted Sherlock, "I skim through it when I'm bored"

"And?" said John, noticing some policemen giving them funny looks.

"And, if your memory was more capable, John, you would remember the victim being on the front page two weeks ago protesting against the use of guns. 'He's never used one in his life' it said and then I got bored" said Sherlock.

"As usual" muttered John.

Sherlock opened his mouth to continue his explanation but stopped upon spotting Lestrade.

"Oh good, here comes Lestrade" said Sherlock, sarcastically.

John looked behind him to see Lestrade followed by a younger girl he'd never had the pleasure to meet before. Sherlock rolled his eyes at John and cleared his throat. Lestrade saw them and walked over, bringing the young girl with him. She had a notebook and pen with her and she occasionally wrote things down.

"Ah, Sherlock, you already been in then?" asked Lestrade, stopping in front of them.

"Yes" said Sherlock.

Lestrade followed Sherlock's unnoticeable glare at his new assistant.

"Donovan not accompanying you today?" asked John.

"Er, no she's not in today, she's having a week off" said Lestrade.

"To escape the embarrassment of when Anderson's wife walked in on her and Anderson the other night" Sherlock muttered.

"How do you know that?" asked Lestrade, rather taken back by this.

"Anderson never ceases to give anything away" replied Sherlock.

There was an awkward silence between them all.

"Sir?" said a soft voice from next to Lestrade, "I have information on everything and everyone that was present here that could be useful to us"

The girl stood next to Lestrade closed her notebook and looked across at Sherlock who had an 'unimpressed' look on his face. She glared back at him.

"Thank you, Jenny" said Lestrade, he turned and smiled.

"Oh, John Watson, Sherlock Holmes, this is my new assistant, Jenny Bowman" said Lestrade.

"Nice to meet you" said John, shaking her hand. Sherlock didn't say anything until John nudged him.

"Same here" said Sherlock, putting on one of his best fake smiles.

"Holmes and Watson. I've heard a lot about you guys" said Jenny.

She couldn't be older than 25, thought Sherlock, looking her up and down. She was quite tall and obviously watched what she ate. Her hair was in a loose platt, she wore black heels, a black skirt that stopped above her knees, a blue shirt and a long-ish black coat.

"What? Really?" asked John, suddenly turning bashful.

"You kidding? I read your blog and I've been on the science of deduction web page too" said Jenny, clutching her notebook like a school girl.

Sherlock raised an eyebrow at the mention of his site. Maybe 23, thought Sherlock.

"Wow. What do you think?" he asked, "The blog I mean"

He could feel Sherlock staring daggers at him.

"Fantastic, very interesting" said Jenny, she smiled at them before turning to Lestrade and checking her phone.

"Anderson needs us" she said.

"Right then, see you guys later" said Lestrade, turning on his heels to walk back to the warehouse.

"Bye" said Jenny before following her boss.

"Well, she seemed alright" said John, turning to his friend.

"I'm sure I've heard that name before, Bowman…" he muttered.

"What? Jenny Bowman?" asked John, he'd never heard of her before.

"Jenny Bowman, strange" said Sherlock.

Oh god, thought John, he'd only just met the poor girl and he's already suspicious of her. What next? Did he really want to know? John frowned behind Sherlock, of course, Sherlock knew this without looking at him.


	2. Chapter 2

**SHERLOCK**

**CHAPTER TWO**

On arrival of 221B, Sherlock threw open the door and dashed upstairs, almost knocking Mrs Hudson off her feet. John rolled his eyes and followed, he got half way up the stairs before Mrs Hudson shouted his name.

"Oh, John, I'm glad I caught you" she said, John stopped and peered down at her.

"Can you remind Sherlock that my niece is coming round to stay with us, she'll be here in about an hour so just tell him to be nice!" she shouted before going back to her own apartment.

"Will do, Mrs Hudson" said John, disappearing up the stairs. When he came through the doorway, Sherlock was already furiously typing away on the laptop.

"Mrs Hudson said-"

"I heard" Sherlock said bluntly, cutting John off and smiling as he did it.

"Oh" said John, walking into the kitchen.

He quickly backed out of the kitchen when he spotted a bowl of severed thumbs. Severed. Thumbs. John shivered at the thought. He grabbed the newspaper from the coffee table and sat down in his chair. There was a picture of Lestrade and Jenny on the front page at a press conference with the caption reading –

'DI LESTRADE HIRES MORE STAFF FOR AID WITH MURDER CASE'

John scowled at the words on the page.

"Poor Jenny" he sighed.

"Hm?" hummed Sherlock, not taking his eyes off the laptop screen as he typed away.

"Lestrade's new assistant, Jenny. One day at his side and she's already made the front page! She must be overwhelmed" said John.

"She's not in it for the attention" said Sherlock, blankly.

"What do you mean?" asked John.

"I'm sure she gets paid a lot, I mean she is the assistant of a Detective Inspector but that's not it either" said Sherlock, closing his laptop page in frustration.

"Sherlock? What have you done?" asked John, standing up and grabbing the laptop before Sherlock could stop him.

"Nothing" he said, innocently.

John opened the laptop.

"Sherlock, how the hell did you get onto her facebook page?" he asked.

"Took me a few minutes, she's smarter than I thought, I'll give her that, but her password wasn't that difficult to uncover" said Sherlock, he rested head on his hands.

"How did you-"

"Did you see how she held her notebook?" asked Sherlock, cutting John off again.

"Yes, what about-"

"It's obviously very important to her. She obviously writes a lot judging from the mark on her right hand left by the pen she was using when we saw her. Obviously she is a writer, a keen one at that" stated Sherlock.

"Obviously" said John, rolling his eyes.

"Obvious, yes. Did you see her eyes? Wiser than most people take her for" said Sherlock, he closed his eyes, he was remembering exactly what she looked like and how she acted when they first met her.

"Her eyes?" said John, giving Sherlock a confused glare.

"Tired eyes, not from working but from reading. In her notebook she had a book mark, 'Shakespeare' written across the top of it" said Sherlock.

"What has that got to do with her facebook password?" asked John.

"It has everything to do with her facebook password, John, can you not see that?" asked Sherlock, he opened one eye to look at John and then closed it, "All you have to do is narrow down the options for which Shakespeare piece she likes the best. My first guess was 'Romeo and Juliet' but for her age that was too obvious, then I thought 'Much Ado About Nothing'" he paused for a moment and exhaled deeply.

"So, that's her password?" asked John.

"No. It's too long. She's 23 John, she shortens everything. MAAN" said Sherlock.

John sighed, "What?"

"M. A. A. N. It's an abbreviation for Much Ado About Nothing, John. That's her password. Nice choice" said Sherlock, he opened his eyes and smiled before John could notice.

"You sound like you admire her" suggested John, smirking.

"I merely admired her choice of password, John, I don't admire her personally. Actually she annoyed me" said Sherlock, standing up, he walked over to the window.

"I could tell, so could Lestrade actually" said John, still flicking through his newspaper.

Sherlock gave him a questioning look and stopped pacing by the window.

"That glare you gave her, god," scoffed John, "And when she gave you the same glare back" he laughed.

Sherlock stared at him angrily.

"The look on your face, when she did!" said John, laughing and then returning to his newspaper.

Sherlock took a deep breath through his nose and looked outside to see a taxi pull up in front of their door. Jenny stepped out only to be attacked with a hug by Mrs Hudson. All the pieces of the puzzle were fitting together now, well, some of them.

**Hi it's Cumbercollective201 here, I had to write a Sherlock fanfic, I mean I love Sherlock so much how could I not write a fanfic about it? I hope I do him justice, anyway please keep viewing and reviewing and I'll write more chapters! Thanks guys xx**


End file.
